Four Men And A Little Lady
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Growing up with three older brothers and a dad that is a cheif of a hospital isn't always easy for 10 year old Jillian Cullen. But she makes the best of it. She loves her family and the adventures that they have together. Read and find out about her adventures. The story line used to belong to Carlisle's Favorite Daughter! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Carlisle's POV

Leaning against the door frame, with my arms across my chest, I watched my four children rough house with each other. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling, and Edward and my youngest and only daughter Jill were in a tickle war. Edward had Jill's arms to her sides so she couldn't escape from him. She was squealing with happiness. She was trying to escape, but with his firm but gentle grip on her arms, she couldn't.

Jasper and Emmett had stop wrestling and watched their younger siblings in their tickle war. I saw Emmett quickly left the room. I figured he went to go and get a camera. Sure enough, he quickly had a camera in his hands and snapped a couple of pictures.

"That is definitely going on Facebook." He said. He showed Jasper and he agreed.

I hated to have to go to work that day. I would much rather stay home and watch my children. But since I am the chief of the hospital, I had to go in.

" Alright, I'm off to work. You guys be good." I told them.

Edward and Jill had stop tickling each other and Jill ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my legs. I looked down.

"Don't go daddy. Can't you stay home today?" She asked.

" I wish I could little one, but I need to go." I told her. I lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" You mind your brothers and do what they say. I'll be back in time for dinner." I told her.

I put her down and she ran to Edward.

" We will look after her dad. No need to worry." Edward said.

I chuckled. " Okay, see you guys tonight."

I went to get my coat and medical bag, and keys, and walked out to the garage. I got in my car and left for work.

Later on that evening, I pulled up into the garage. I was tired and was ready for a nice relaxing evening. I turned the car off and walked inside. I saw Edward on the couch with Jill. It looked like he was examining her foot.

" What happened?" I asked. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

" Jill climbed up on the counter trying to get a cup. But the cup fell and the glass shattered everywere. When she was climbing down the counter, she stepped on the glass. It looks like she has a few pieces in her foot." Edward told me.

" You know better then to climb the counter." I told Jill.

" I'm sorry daddy." She whimpered.

"It's okay. Can I look at your foot?" I asked.

Jill nodded.

I took it and looked at it. " Your brother is right, there is glass in it. Do you want me to get it out?" I asked.

" Edward can get it out, you can get it out. " Jill told her brother.

" I'll stitch it then." I told her.

" No needles." Jill said. She started to back away. She didn't get very far because Edward held her foot.

" I have to num it so I can get the glass out." I told her.

" Were is Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

" Emmett went to get the vacuum, and Jasper is just about done picking up the glass." Edward said.

" Jasper, are you done? I need your help." I told him.

Jasper came out of the kitchen. " I'm done, what's up?"

" I need you to keep Jill still while Edward and I take care of her." I told him.

"Okay." Jasper said.

Jasper got on the couch and made Jill lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

" Put these on." I told Edward. I tossed him a pair of gloves.

I put the instruments on the table.

" Here is the tweezers." I said. I handed them to him.

" You'll feel a bit of pressure and tugging and pulling. I'm just getting the glass out." Edward told her.

Tears were starting to fall from Jill's eyes.

" Your okay. I've got you." Jasper told her.

Edward got to work. He was very gentle with Jill. He was taking out the small pieces as fast and quick as possible.

" It hurts." She whimpered.

" I'm sorry. I'm almost done. You got a nice cut their." Edward told her.

When he finished getting the glass out. It was my turn. We switched places. I put on my gloves and took her foot.

"I'm going to give you something to num your foot. It will hurt for a minute, then go away." I promised her.

Jill tried to yank her foot away, but I grabbed it. I quickly got the shot ready and Jill just about had a panic attack.

"No needles, no needles." She said. She was crying.

Jasper was talking to her, trying to calm her down. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carlisle's POV

While Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on Jill's back and whispering to her, I quickly got to work. After I numbed her foot, I got the needles and thread. Jill tried to back away. She didn't get far though. Jasper was holding her.

"Not so fast sweetheart. Dad isn't finished with your foot yet." Jasper told her.

I quickly got started on her foot. Edward did a good job on getting the glass out. It didn't take long to stitch it up either. This was good. When I was done, I quickly wrapped her foot up in a bandage.

"Good job baby girl. You did good." I told her. I was taking my gloves off.

"Thanks daddy." She whimpered.

I gave her a kiss.

"Boys, make sure she stays off her foot." I said.

I picked up my instruments and put them away. And also threw my gloves away along with the needle and thread.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Edward, why don't you go ahead and order a pizza."

I told him, "Will do."

As soon I as I got up the stairs, I closed my bedroom door and sat on the bed. I just wanted to relax for a little bit. Without wanting to, my eyes shifted over to a family picture that I had on my night stand. Their staring back at me was my family. My wife had died a couple of years ago in a car accident. We were all devastated. Jill took it the hardest. She was very close to her mother. She is doing better now though.

I got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a comfy shirt to wear. I went to the bathroom and took my shower.

When I got out, I felt much better. More awake. I walked down stairs to see what my kids were up to.

I found that Jill and Jasper were still on the couch watching the Disney channel. Emmett was on the computer, probably uploading the pictures he took earlier today, and Edward was also on the couch watching T.V. with Jasper and Jill. Jill was snuggled in the middle between Jasper and Edward. Her foot was propped up on the coffee table with a pillow underneath it.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hi daddy." Jill greeted me.

"Hi Jill. How is your foot?" I asked.

"Better. It still hurts though."

"It will be sore for a couple of days. Just stay off it and it will get better." I promised her.

"Pizza will be here within a half hour." Edward told them.

"Yay." They said.

"Can I look at your foot?" I asked Jill.

"Sure."

Jasper lifted Jill up and placed her on his lap so I could look at it better. She stuck her leg out so I could see her foot. I unwrapped the bandage gently to look at it. It was a little red, but it seems to be healing well. This is good thing. I didn't want it to get infected.

"It is healing very nice. Your brother did a good job. Did you thank him for it?" I asked her.

"Yes I did." Jill said.

I started to wrap her foot back up. Then she scooted off of her brother's lap and sat back down between Edward and Jasper. She giggled at what was on T.V.

"How was your day dad?" Edward asked.

"It was fine; land slow." I said.

We all sat in silence watching T.V. when Emmett came over.

"Man, you know how many of my friends commented on the picture of Edward and Jill in the tickle war?" Emmett asked. He sat down on the couch next to me.

"I've got no idea." I said.

"So far I have about 15 likes on it and five comments." He said chuckling.

"That is because I am just so cute. People have to like the picture." Jill said giggling.

"That you are squirt." Emmett said.

"How about we play a round or two on the Mario Kart Wii after dinner?" Emmett asked Jill.

Oh you're on. Be prepared to lose." Jill said.

"This I got to see." Edward said.

"Me too." Jasper said.

By then the pizza arrived and I paid the delivery guy $ 10.00 for a tip for coming out here. I went back to the living room and sat the box down. I walked to the kitchen to grab paper plates and went back to the living room.

"Dig in." I said.

Of course they did. They were always hungry.

Chuckling to myself, I helped myself to the pizza.


End file.
